


Second Child

by astralpenguin



Category: Mahou Shoujo Kazumi Magika | Puella Magi Kazumi Magica, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, kazumi magica spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralpenguin/pseuds/astralpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanna's route home differs one day, and sets the stage for disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Child

**Author's Note:**

> i love niko and kanna so much. i love a lot of the girls from this franchise a lot tbh

Niko didn’t go to school anymore. She didn’t go home or see her family. If she’d really wanted to, she could have asked Umika to make everyone think that there’d always been two of them. But she was happy just to watch from afar.

She knew that it was about the time that school finished. She waited around the corner, like she always did. Nobody ever saw her. Just as she was used to seeing, people streamed passed, keen to get home. Niko recognised a few, but she’d never really been close with any of them.

However, the crowd dwindled and died before she saw the person she was looking for.

_ That’s odd,  _ she thought to herself,  _ she always goes home this way. _

She waited a couple more minutes, just in case. But she still didn’t pass through.

Niko wasn’t sure whether to worry or not. It was possible that she just hadn’t noticed her. After all, there was a first time for everything. She was bound to miss her one day. That day could just turn out to be today. Yes, that was it. Nothing to be concerned about. Everything was fine.

Satisfied with that explanation, Niko stepped out of the shadows and made her way back to the museum.

***

Kanna had been invited round a friend’s house. Her parents were overjoyed that she had friends (which confused her, wasn’t having friends a normal thing?) so they didn’t hesitate when she asked if she could go. She ended up staying much later than she’d anticipated, so it was already evening when she began her walk home.

As she walked, her mind drifted as she thought back over the day’s events. Her reverie was interrupted, however, when she heard a girl scream.

Kanna ran in the direction of the scream. She wasn’t sure what she could do to help, exactly, but she knew that she couldn’t do nothing.

Dimly aware that she was close to the Asunaro Dome (she hadn’t walked  _ that  _ far, had she?) she found the right alley. Upon identifying just why the girl had screamed, she froze.

She’d expected it to be a robbery, or something similar. What she was not expecting was to see a  _ giant syringe needle thing surrounded by giant forks! _

Kanna backed away. The poor soul trapped by this thing was done for. There was nothing she could do.

It was then that she noticed the group of girls surrounding it.  _ Fighting it.  _ These girls, in very strange outfits, pulled weapons out of nowhere and attacked the creature. It wasn’t too long before the unrelenting barrage of attacks became too much for the giant needle, and it vanished.

_ There is no way that Mio is ever going to believe this!  _ Kanna thought to herself as she watched the smallest girl pick up something from the ground. All six girls, and she was fairly certain that there were six, were suddenly dressed in ordinary clothing. A seventh was sitting on the ground. Her hand was clamped firmly over her mouth. Kanna felt like she had been the one who screamed.

“It’s all right now,” said one of the six, the one with ginger hair.

“Wh-what was that monster?” asked the girl on the ground.

After a moment’s contemplation, the ginger girl said, “Some things are better left unknown.”

The girl on the ground said, “You saved my life! Thank you so much!”

The small girl looked at the scared girl, and said, “Be careful, okay? Of dark alleys and the witch’s kiss.” She paused, before adding, “Goodbye, then.”

The six began to walk out of the alley, thankfully not in the direction that Kanna was hiding. Which was fortunate, as she had noticed something strange. Stranger than monsters and girls with weapons and strange outfits that fight them.

One of those girls that had fought the creature looked _just like_ _her._

They were the same height. Their hair was the same colour, same length, same style. Kanna could have even sworn that the outfit that girl was wearing was one that she owned. That she  _ liked. _

It was almost as if she and that girl were the same person . But that wasn’t possible...

**Author's Note:**

> i'm spelling her name as niKo rather than niCo because the official translation uses a K
> 
> i was struck with sudden inspiration to write /something/ about niko so that's why this exists. plus i don't think there's enough love for the spin offs
> 
> feedback is appreciated : )
> 
> my tumblr is astralpenguin.tumblr.com


End file.
